Ilusório
by Lady Murder
Summary: E em grãos de areia ele se desfez. /GaaNaru - Presente para Srta. Abracadabra, 30c tema 10 - Areia


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Bgs.

**

* * *

**

** Presente para Srta. Abracadabra e resposta ao desafio dos 30cookies, tema 10 - Areia**

* * *

**Ilusório**

- Então, veio aqui de novo? – Naruto perguntou, quando encarou o ruivo na porta, de braços cruzados. Não que o loiro soubesse exatamente onde era "aqui". Na verdade, Uzumaki Naruto já não sabia de muitas coisas.

- Como está hoje? – Perguntou, sério.

- Não muito bem. Não faço ideia de onde estou ou como parei aqui. É o quarto dia que você aparece aqui, só para saber como estou. Mas não consigo lembrar-me porque isso importa para você. Ah, isso é confuso demais para mim. – Resmungou, passando a mão pela cabeça. Levantou-se, olhando ao redor. Fazia quatro dias que estava ali, numa sala toda branca, com uma cama e um banheiro, onde todo dia um cara que nunca falava com ele lhe trazia comida, um ruivo aparecia para saber seu estado e, no final do dia, outro cara aparecia para lhe dar uma água que sempre o fazia dormir em seguida. É, talvez não fosse água.

- Chame-me de Gaara.

- Esse nome me é familiar.

- Foi porque eu lhe disse em todos os outros dias que vim aqui. E você nunca lembra. Mas, aparentemente, tivemos um bom progresso hoje. Lembrou-se de que já está aqui há quatro dias. Lembra mais de algo? – Falou, entrando no quarto e sentando-se na cama ao lado de Naruto.

- Tem mais algo que devo lembrar? E... está insinuando que tenho amnésia? – Ele não conseguia entender o que esse tal de Gaara estava tentando dizer.

- Muito provavelmente.

- Mas do que está falando? Lembro-me muito bem de onde estava antes de vir para esse... essa...

- Clínica psiquiátrica. Como já lhe disse antes.

- Clinica psi... O que? Por que diabos estou aqui? – Do que ele estava falando? Por que ele estava ali? Naruto não sabia dizer.

- Para recobrar a memória.

- Mas eu me lembro de tudo! Antes de vir para esse lugar eu estava na minha festa de aniversário e... e depois... eu... – E forçou sua memória, em busca de qualquer coisa que provasse para aquele cara que ele estava errado. Mas... tudo parecia um borrão preto em sua mente.

- É exatamente disso que estou falando. Você não consegue se lembrar. Muito provavelmente essa sua amnésia foi causada pelo choque.

- Que... choque? – E, de repente, o loiro pareceu ver um brilho antes não visto nos olhos de Gaara.

- Isso você terá que lembrar. – Concluiu, levantando-se. E, quando saiu do quarto, Naruto podia jurar que um rastro de areia o seguia.

* * *

Naruto abriu os olhos devagar. Seu corpo todo estava dolorido, mas não conseguia lembrar-se por quê. Supôs ser a maldita droga que lhe davam todo dia. Mas, ao mesmo tempo em que não queria tomá-la, tinha a ligeira impressão de que não conseguiria dormir sem ela. Passou a mão pelo rosto. O que diabos havia acontecido com ele? Havia ido parar ali, sem nem ao menos saber por quê. E sempre que tentava se lembrar, sua cabeça doía e tudo não passava de um borrão. Já estava ali há uma semana e ninguém viera visitá-lo. Por quê? Não sabia dizer. Passara todos aqueles dias ali, pensando, pensando e pensando. Mas não conseguia chegar a uma resposta. Tentara perguntar alguma coisa ao homem que lhe trazia comida, ou ao que lhe dava a droga, ou ainda a camareira que todo dia vinha bem cedo trazer-lhe roupas novas. Mas ninguém o respondia. E ainda havia aquele ruivo. O único que parecia conversar com ele. Mas até mesmo ele não lhe dava todas as respostas. Aparentemente, ele mesmo teria que descobri-las.

Sentou-se e assustou-se ao ver o ruivo o encarando da porta. Nunca o escutava chegar.

- Bom dia. – O loiro murmurou, seguindo para o banheiro, afim de um bom banho. Quando voltou – já de roupa trocada –, o ruivo estava sentado na cama, à sua espera. – Suponho que hoje também não irá responder-me muitas coisas, irá?

- Experimente.

- Posso sair dessa sala? Porque faz uma semana que estou preso aqui, preciso de ar fresco. – Falou e em seguida franziu o cenho ao ver um estranho sorriso no rosto de Gaara, que foi até a porta e a abriu.

- Aqui tem um jardim para os pacientes. Pode ir, se quiser.

Animado, Naruto levantou-se e saiu pela porta. Percebeu-se em um enorme corredor, com várias portas iguais a dele e uma maior no final. Supôs ser a que o levaria para os jardins. Começou a andar em direção a ela. Olhou para trás e percebeu que Gaara permanecera parado em frente ao seu quarto. Voltou a andar. De repente, um homem – que aparentemente trabalhava ali – saiu da porta que dava em direção ao jardim e, ao ver Naruto, arregalou os olhos e correu até o loiro.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Não pode sair! Não basta a confusão que fez ontem? – Ele disse, segurando o braço de Naruto e o levando de volta ao quarto.

- Que? Do que está falando? – O loiro perguntou, desfazendo-se da mão do homem.

- Vamos, você precisa se acalmar primeiro antes de poder sair. – Ele insistiu, tentando segurar Naruto novamente, mas o loiro conseguiu se desviar e começou a correr em direção a porta no final do corredor. – Ei, volte aqui! – O homem gritou, indo atrás do loiro.

Naruto saiu pela porta, fechando-a em seguida e botando uma cadeira na frente – para que o homem que o perseguia não viesse –, percebendo que ali estava uma grande recepção. Respirava rápido, enquanto via alguns pacientes da clínica vagando por ali ao lado de um funcionário. Uma mulher rodopiava, um homem parecia escutar alguma coisa no chão, outro achava bastante interessante conversas com um quadro na parede. O que era isso? Ele andou mais, olhando constantemente para trás, percebendo que o homem ainda não conseguira sair dali. Ninguém ali parecia notá-lo, ao que ele comemorou. Passava pelos pacientes, em busca do final daquele lugar. Achou. Uma enorme porta dava para o que pareciam ser os jardins. Mas Naruto já não estava mais prestando atenção nisso, pois, conversando com, aparentemente, um médico, estavam Sakura, Sai e Sasuke. Arregalou os olhos e deu um passo a frente.

- Aí está você! Peguem-no! É o bagunceiro de ontem! – O homem que estava perseguindo o Uzumaki gritou atrás dele. Os três que conversavam com o médico olharam, assustados, para Naruto. E quando vários homens o seguraram e outro veio com uma injeção, a última coisa que viu foi Sai o encarando com o cenho franzido, Sakura chorando e Sasuke evitando olhá-lo.

Ou havia sido o ruivo o encarando seriamente? Podia jurar que tinha areia na roupa dele...

* * *

Levantou-se de supetão. Olhou para o lado e Gaara o encarava, sorrindo levemente. Franziu o cenho. Queria socá-lo.

- Você sabia que eu não podia sair, não é? Sabia que meus amigos estavam aqui hoje, não é? Maldito... O que está tentando fazer? – Gritou, levantando-se.

- Conseguiu se lembrar de algo, Naruto-kun? – Perguntou, ignorando todas as perguntas do loiro.

Naruto o encarou. Vira Sakura, vira Sai, vira Sasuke. Lembrava deles três e mais algumas pessoas na sua festa de aniversário. E lembrava de mais alguém. Alguém que estava ao seu lado. Mas... quem seria?

- Não... Mas explique-me, por que eu não posso sair desse quarto?

- É, realmente você não se lembra. Ontem o deixaram sair. Mas você começou um grande escândalo e quis sair correndo pela clínica. Então perceberam que você ainda não está bom o suficiente para sair.

- Mas... por que eu fiz um escândalo desses?

- Não sei. Mas os enfermeiros disseram que você gritava nomes desconexos.

- Isso... não faz sentido. – Voltou a sentar-se na cama. Não entendia mais nada. – Eu... não sei o que fazer. Não me lembro de nada. Tudo está... muito confuso.

Gaara o encarou. Calmamente, andou até o loiro e ajoelhou-se na sua frente. Naruto franziu o cenho. O ruivo segurou seu rosto, sério. E, lentamente, encostou seus lábios nos dele.

- O que está fazendo? – Naruto gritou, afastando-se.

- Dizem que um beijo acalma as pessoas. Agora, durma. Vou providenciar para que você possa sair amanhã. Está realmente precisando de ar fresco. – Ele disse e Naruto calmamente deitou-se na cama, sem saber porque obedecia tanto aquele homem. Cobriu-se com o lençol e, com o cenho franzido tocou seus lábios. Sorriu. Podia jurar que os lábios do ruivo eram feitos de areia...

Naruto aspirou o ar da manhã. Não sabia como, mas agora ele estava nos jardins, com dois enfermeiros o vigiando. Agradeceu silenciosamente a Gaara por aquilo. Seu estômago revirou. Lembrou-se do beijo do dia anterior. Não fora mais que um encostar de lábios, mas parecia que toda a essência do ruivo estava nele. E o mais estranho era que... ele não achara estranho. Não sabia por que, mas aquele beijo quase que havia sido algo comum e normal para ele – exceto pelo fato de aquela estranha essência ainda estar impregnada nele.

- Bem, deixamos você vir aqui fora. O médico disse que você estava precisando disso. Mas terá que ficar sedado. Você já causou confusão demais por aqui. – Um dos enfermeiros falou. Naruto assentiu. Iam lhe dar o sedativo antes de levá-lo para fora, mas ele pedira ao menos um minuto no ar livre com sua consciência intacta. O enfermeiro aproximou-se com a agulha, no que o loiro fez uma careta ao senti-la penetrar na sua pele.

Aos poucos, foi ficando zonzo. Até precisar sentar-se na grama. Ainda conseguia enxergar o que tinha a sua volta, mas mal conseguia ouvir o som dos pacientes que por ali estavam e tinha certeza que, se tentasse falar, não iria sair som algum. Bem, pelo menos podia sair um pouco daquele quarto. Ao longe, distinguiu os cabelos ruivos de Gaara. Sorriu. Ele estava vindo em sua direção.

- Bom dia, Naruto-kun. – Ele cumprimentou, acocorado de frente ao Uzumaki.

- _Obrigado!_ – Tentou dizer, mas sua boca parecia presa. Droga de sedativo...

- Não precisa agradecer. Você estava merecendo por tudo o que passou. – Gaara falou. E Naruto percebeu que ele sorriu levemente. Parecia tão... sereno. – Não conseguiu lembrar-se ainda de nada, não é?

- _Não... por mais que eu tente, não consigo._ – Tentou dizer, novamente.

- Não se preocupe. – O ruivo falou, afagando a cabeça de Naruto. – Você se lembrará logo.

- _O que você tem hoje?_ – Mas tudo o que saiu foram alguns sons desconexos.

- Só estou feliz porque está se recuperando. – Deu de ombros.

- Esse é aquele menino da confusão de ontem? – Naruto escutou alguém dizer e virou sua cabeça para onde estava os dois enfermeiros que estavam cuidando dele e percebeu que um terceiro se juntara a eles.

- É sim. – O outro respondeu.

- Qual o problema dele?

- Ah, ele...

- Ei, espera. – O outro enfermeiro, que estava calado até então, interrompeu. – Ele está olhando para cá, melhor não falarmos na sua frente. Pode atrapalhar sua recuperação.

- Besteira. Ele está sedado, não está nos escutando. Aposto que mal está nos escutando. – O outro disse. – Mas, como eu estava te dizendo, ele teve perda de memória após um acidente de carro. Aparentemente, foi mesmo no dia do seu aniversário. Ele estava voltando na festa com o seu _namorado_.

- Não quis dizer namorad_a_?

- Não, não. O tampinha aí é gay. – Eles riram um pouco. – De qualquer forma, eles estavam voltando da festa quando um carro foi fazer a ultrapassagem. E como tinha um caminhão na frente, o motorista não viu o carro deles. Bateram. – Naruto respirava rápido. Do que estavam falando? Do que estavam falando? _Do que estavam falando?_ – O namorado morreu e esse aí ficou em choque. Vive tendo lapsos de memória.

- _Pare! Pare!_ – Naruto tentou gritar. Não queria ouvir. Não queria saber. Estava com _medo_.

- Nossa.

- E tem mais. Ele deu pra ficar falando sozinho. – _Pare, pare, pare com isso! Não fale! Não conte! Não quero saber! Não preciso saber!_ - Por vezes, quando fico perto do seu quarto, pra vigiá-lo, o escuto falando com um tal de Gaara. Pelo o que eu pude entender, ele acha que esse cara trabalha aqui. – _Mas por que você não para com isso?_ – Mas, querem saber de algo? Gaara era o nome do tal namorado.

Naruto apertava fortemente a grama embaixo de suas mãos. Dos seus olhos azuis arregalados, saíam grossas lágrimas. Do. Que. Ele. Estava. Falando?

- _O que..._ – Tentou perguntar, virando-se de volta para Gaara. Mas o ruivo já havia colado seus lábios aos dele. Seus lábios, sua língua, seus dentes.

- O doutor estava dando um tempo a ele. Mas amanhã mesmo vai começar as sessões para a recuperação do loiro.

Separarem-se levemente. Somente para Naruto poder sorrir. E... seria um sorriso triste que via no rosto do ruivo? Não tinha como saber, pois o mesmo já o beijava de novo. E Naruto tinha certeza de que ele estava impregnando toda sua essência nele. Essência de areia.

* * *

Passou a mão por entre os cabelos ruivos e sorriu ao sentir a areia por entre eles. Ele era assim, todo feito de areia. Seus olhos verdes pareciam ser de areia que, numa ventania, o faria se perder no meio do deserto. Sua pele branca parecia ser de areia, de tão fina e frágil que aparentava ser, mas que era mais forte do que qualquer um poderia pensar. Sua essência era toda de areia, com todos os seus mistérios.

Ainda dirigindo, Gaara encarou Naruto, sorrindo levemente. Ambos estavam felizes com a festa de aniversário de Naruto. Fora uma hora perfeita para enfim comunicarem que estavam juntos. Com uma mão, o ruivo acariciou o rosto do loiro, que fechou os olhos antes de sentir os lábios dele sobre os seus.

Separaram-se. E tudo que Naruto viu ao abrir os olhos foi uma luz. Tudo o que ouviu foi uma buzina alta. E tudo o que sentiu foi a areia na sua pele.

* * *

Acordou, assustado. Respirava rápido. Fora um sonho? Sorriu ao ver Gaara o encarando da porta e constatar que sim. Levantou-se.

Ele queria tocá-lo. Queria ter seu rosto entre seus dedos. Queria segurá-lo. Queria apertá-lo entre suas mãos. Queria senti-lo. O encarava, querendo abraçá-lo. Esticava os braços, tentando alcançá-lo. Mas... ele estava... tão longe. Estava tão... inalcançável. E tudo, de repente, lhe parecera uma ilusão, uma brincadeira de sua _(in)_sanidade.

Porque, por mais que lhe parecesse que ele estava bem na sua frente, aos poucos ele se desfazia.

Em grãos de areia.

* * *

- _E então? Conseguiu se lembrar, Naruto-kun? _

* * *

**N/A: **E então, gostou? ;D. Espero que sim! Não sei, mas eu realmente acho que essa fic devia ser para você. Amo você, Morg.

Obrigada Anne por betar!

(parabéns para mim, lalala)

**Reviews?**


End file.
